


Gremlin

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 16. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.”
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Gremlin

Y/N laughs at the weird garble of words Pete is saying. She can’t tell what he’s saying, but he’s reminding her of gremlin. She quickly tells him that, making him break into laughter. “What were you even saying?”  
He smiles up at her, from where he’s laying on the floor. “If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.” He says the words slowly.  
“I want a sabertooth tiger.”  
“It would eat you!”  
“And a dinosaur wouldn’t?” She raises an eyebrow.  
They stare at each other, trying to fight the smiles that want to take over their faces.


End file.
